


Soft Beverlin Hades/Persephone AU, a.k.a. Fuck You, I Love You, I Will Eat A Pomegranate

by frozenocarina



Category: NADDPOD - Fandom, Not Another D&D Podcast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenocarina/pseuds/frozenocarina
Summary: I've taken the story of Hades and Persephone and removed the rape and added love. You're welcome.





	Soft Beverlin Hades/Persephone AU, a.k.a. Fuck You, I Love You, I Will Eat A Pomegranate

**Author's Note:**

> Hardcore procrastination with my summer hw for English Honors

“Hey, Nana! I’m gonna go explore some woods I found!” Erlin called upstairs to his grandmother, Nana Kindleaf, the goddess of agriculture and grains. Some of her cults and worshippers believe that Erlin was her daughter and called him “Kore”. What foolish minds mortals have.

Erlin received no response from Nana, and left a note for her. 

He made his way through the sky on a cloudship, saying hello to the Calved King of the gods and goddesses, Hardwon Surefoot. Mortals thought that Hardwon was a serial rapist named Zeus who had a jealous wife named Hera, and that neither of them could completely handle ruling the universe. The truth is that Hardwon and Gemma are very happily married and are perfectly capable of ruling together. It wasn’t long before he came to a small, quaint meadow on the edge of a forest and hopped off his cloudship. 

Birds song like little flutes, the sky a deep blue, the trees tall and green. It was almost too perfect. He dove into the woods and went for a walk. 

The heart of the forest is always tucked away. It lurks in the shadows, yet it is kind. The heart hums with gentleness and age of times gone by. Those who seek to harm it are turned away in fear.

Erlin has never been harmed. Further in he went.

The woods were larger than expected. Erlin was in pitch black even though it was a sunny afternoon. He couldn’t see ahead of him, but the woods guided him. Trees always knew best.

A swirling pit lay before him, noticeably darker than the surroundings. He almost fell in. The birds’ chirping died out as flecks of gold danced in the pit before him, shaping spiraling golden stairs and railings going into the pit of darkness.

“Is this what you’ve led me to?” He asked the trees.

Leaves rustled and wind pushed his back as he peered down. The trees only ever respond in feelings. Language isn’t exactly a strong point in a forest, but they communicated perfectly. He needed to go in, and that was that on that.

Erlin turned back the other way, into the light where he could see the bright world, and returned with a large piece of oak wood that fell off an old tree and would make a perfect stair sled.

(I’m rolling for the next paragraph. 13 and he has a +1 modifier to dex, so he got a 14.)

He aligned the sled, hopped on, and pushed off.

Every bump clacked his teeth together, rattled his brains, hurt his butt. But it was fun. It was a long way down, with cool wind ruffling his ginger hair and yelling with excitement and stressing about shifting the wrong way and landing wrong. It was like a huge slide with a mystery at the bottom. Nana would’ve been disappointed in him, and that made him feel great.

Erlin thought I could charge people for this experience! Mortals would- the board slipped out from under him. 

Tumbling down the stairs, the darkness turned to gray, blurry shapes grew as he approached the end of the stairs. The board thudded against his head as he hit the last stair and lay sprawled across the ground.

Erlin checked his injuries. He was literally and figuratively butthurt, had bruises of varying sizes starting to form, throbbing headache, and the worst seems to be that he can’t feel his forearm, as he landed on it. 

Light as warm as a sunflower burst out as he performed a minor healing spell to dispel the bruises and lessen the pain before taking in his oddly comforting surroundings.

Above was an endless murky gray mist. In front of him were various vibrant plants and flowers and trees he’d never seen before. Behind him, the stairs dissolved. All around was mist. There was no wind. A shiny black castle climbed into the mist. Erlin’s ears picked up running water. There was no visible main source of light; it seemed to permeate the area softly and come from lanterns and spirits on the edges of the horizon.

Spirits? Where am I? How? Erlin thinks. The pitter-patter of bare footsteps behind him interrupt his thoughts.

A boy his age, with dark skin and darker hair and even darker robes was approaching him. The closer he got the more that was noticeable. One step. A large scar across one shoulder. Three more. Indents in his curly hair like he wore a tight flower crown all day and just took it off.  
Five more.

He looked like the kind of boy Nana would disapprove of.

Seven more.

He was pretty. 

He crouched down in front of Erlin, moving his mouth like he was saying something. I can’t read lips and I can’t hear him. Ear damage? Have I gone deaf? Nana’s gonna-

The boy put his hand on Erlin’s ear, and the soft light of an advanced healing spell flooded his vision. The headache fully disappeared like Denny does when monsters are near. Pains left his body like 99.9% of bacteria flees hand sanitizer. Sound softly came back into his ear.

“-ay? Can you hear me?” A sweet voice. Bubbly too. Really didn’t match the whole goth theme he has going on.

“Yeah, yeah. Now I can. Thanks.” He couldn’t form any two-syllable words. 

“Let’s get you back to the castle. Can you walk?” 

Erlin stood suddenly. Too suddenly. The world made dark crumbly sparks in his vision before it was gone entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is done and criticism is welcome, being an ass isn't. Tell me how to improve, not that you feel like killing yourself after reading it.


End file.
